


Captain's Orders

by dreadwulf



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreadwulf/pseuds/dreadwulf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aveline and Donnic have a problem. Fenris is more than happy to help them out. Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Itch

**Author's Note:**

> A response to the following prompt on the Dragon Age Kinkmeme:
> 
>  
> 
> _These guys are my OT3 and it's killing me. I honestly don't even have a specific scenario in my mind, but I just think they would be sweet together._
> 
>  
> 
> _I'll take anything, you guys! Fluff, porn, it's all good_

Aveline had prepared him herself. She had studied up on this. She had researched. She had the proper salve and the right method to relax those tricky muscles that would admit entrance into her husband’s ass.

The only thing she didn’t have was a cock. That, she had to borrow.

When their guest did the honors Donnic’s eyes had gone so wide she thought they could pop right out of his head. She was right in front of him to see it, her hands on his shoulders, watching. It was fascinating, really. He let out a disbelieving huff, and bit down hard on his lower lip to keep from shouting. His eyebrows pressed together as if he were in pain, but she knew him well enough to know there was pleasure too. Almost unbearably intense pleasure.

He started to move, trying desperately to create some friction, but the man behind him held resolutely still and kept an iron grip on the guardsman’s muscular hips. Fenris had been instructed to take his time, and he had the discipline to resist the natural urge to plunge. He slid in just a little bit further, only a slight twinge to the muscles of his jaw to betray the effort it was taking to maintain this control.

As he sank deeper, Donnic let out an “unghgh” sound and began to gasp for air.

His wet brown eyes found hers. "I love you so much," Donnic said, and kept on saying until Fenris was completely buried inside him, after which he could say no words at all.

"You'd better," she told him sternly, but she couldn't help smiling.

* * *

  _Of course it was Isabela’s idea. Of course it was._

_“Come on, big girl, it’s no big deal.”_

_It is to me!”_

_And of course she had been drunk. That was the only way she could possibly have ended up having this discussion. Past 3 in the morning when all their friends had gone home to bed, and Aveline wallowed miserably in her fifth ale and confessed to her only marital problem._

_I just need to find some other way to please him, that’s all there is to it. You must have some crazy harlot tricks up your sleeve that I could use.”_

_"No, what you need is a dick. One you can borrow.”_

_“I tried your… harness tool. It didn’t quite do the trick. He said it was like getting… buggered with an icicle.” Aveline put her head in her hands, appalled to be even having this conversation._

_“No no no. You asked him what he really wanted, and he told you. You need a REAL dick. One that’s attached to someone. Hear me out!” Isabela added hastily, when Aveline glared at her. “It has nothing to do with affairs or infidelity or all that stuff you care so much about. If it was like that he would have just gone out and taken care of it himself. No, he wants you to handle this, and you’ll need help to do the job properly. It’s a service. Like getting somebody to paint your house. Donnic has an itch. You need somebody to scratch it. But you call the shots – you bring them in, it’s a present, you’re in charge. When it’s over, they leave and you never have to see them again if you don’t want to. I know some folks at the Blooming Rose who would be perfect!”_

_“A stranger?” Aveline shuddered. Who knows where THAT equipment had been. “Not from the Rose. I am not hiring a prostitute for him.”_

_“Why not? They’re professionals. They can certainly take care of him.”_

_Aveline shook her head. “Okay, not a pro. Amateur then. Donnic’s nice looking, you won’t have any trouble finding someone eager to—“_

_“Not TOO eager,” she said darkly._

_“Right. So somebody who would be doing *you* a favor, and not likely to come back around for a second helping. Maybe someone willing to take orders, so you stay in control.”_

_Was she actually considering this? She blamed the alcohol. “And discreet. Discretion is very, very important.”_

_“Nobody in the barracks, then. Somebody who’s not a total stranger, but not a coworker, who’ll let you boss him. There’s any number of men for the job right here in this bar.”_

_Aveline looked around skeptically. “And what, just walk up to someone and ask if they wouldn’t mind ploughing my husband for me?”_

_“Well, we’ll have to work on your presentation. If it’s anything like your courting skills, you’re going to need a lot of practice first.”_  

* * *

 

 

There was only ever one candidate for the job. Someone both of them liked and trusted, who she could be fairly certain would not cross her. Someone reasonably attractive – not as handsome as her husband, of course, but nice enough. Someone who might conceivably have some experience with men -- and she happened to know, via Hawke, that this was the case with Fenris. He gave the elf high marks, too. Except for a little problem with commitment. Which as far as Aveline was concerned was a bonus.

For a runaway slave illegally inhabiting an empty house, Fenris had been remarkably law-abiding, not to mention consistently helpful in Aveline's push to bring order to Kirkwall. Always respectful to her, even when he was stubbornly ignoring her advice. And he was a good friend to Donnic, enough that he would consider being used as… well, a marital aid, basically.

Approaching Fenris for this had been fairly horrifying for everyone involved. Best not dwell on that process. He was here, now.

By now Donnic had already come twice, once with hardly any encouragement, and another time with Aveline holding his member in both hands and Fenris setting a slow, easy rhythm of penetration. After that, he had insisted Fenris continue, and Donnic was heading in the direction of a third time.

Aveline had never known him to have more than a single orgasm in one go. It would have been galling if he hadn't been staring into her eyes the whole time.

She had been afraid… well, she had been afraid of a lot of things. That it would go badly, that it would go too well, what it would mean if it went too well… well, there was a lot to consider. Strangely, she hadn’t felt left out of the proceedings at all. Both men were very focused on her, on how she wanted this to go. Familiar brown eyes and strange green eyes looked to her for direction, and when she told Fenris to flip him over so she could see him better, he had done so with such a display of strength and grace it startled the married couple into a fit of giggles. Aveline stroked his hair and then the rest of him (this would have been the second orgasm) and she had never seen him so loose and easy before and it was lovely, it really was. She even used one hand to stroke herself while he was coming, and was shocked by how wet she had become in all this watching.

Now they had him on all fours again and he was getting desperate to be pounded and pounded hard. She was ready to see it now. But there was something missing.

"All right, that's it," she said.

Fenris pulled out immediately and sat back on his feet, looking apprehensive that he had upset her.

"Come here," she said, grabbing Donnic and pulling him on top of her. This was totally unplanned for and not at all what they had discussed. With her other hand she pointed at the elf. "You wait right there. You're not done yet."

Donnic covered the Guard-Captain and kissed her with great enthusiasm. Her powerful legs wrapped around him and started to align herself to his cock. “You’re going to come in me this time, my love.”

He came fully erect now, finding his way into her and groaning at how wet and hot she was from watching him be fucked by another man. For awhile they enjoyed each other, rocking together in a familiar rhythm. She glimpsed Fenris at the corner of her eye, watching them and slowly stroking himself, glowing faintly.

"You," she ordered. "Back in position."

He tilted his head at her questioningly and then got the idea. He politely settled himself between Aveline's calves and parted Donnic's thighs.

Donnic gasped at the touch. She could see the moment he realized what was going to happen and the thrill that went through him at the thought. _Both at once, both, oh maker..._

"I have the best wife in the world," he purred into her ear.

"Damn right you do. Now fuck me."

Donnic began thrusting in earnest, babbling endearments into her ear. She could see over his shoulder Fenris hovering, his handsome face tense with desire as he waited politely for his chance.

She clutched her husband’s ass and held him still, thrust deep inside her, and made eye contact with the elf. _Now. Do it now_. Fenris entered again, slowly and carefully, letting out a low groan of his own when Donnic tightened around him and thrust into Aveline.

The weight of both men on top of her might have crushed another woman, but Aveline welcomed the weight. It was strangely exciting. Her husband was pleading into her neck, a long stream of words that stressed the word "more". And "please". And a lot of things that weren’t even words but just breathless whimpers.

She looked over his shoulder at the elf, who was easing himself in and out very slowly. "Maker's breath, Fenris, we're not made of glass. Put a little more effort in."

He smirked at that. "Yes ma'am."

His thrusts started to pick up speed, and Donnic's pleadings reached a new intensity. He stopped his own thrusts into Aveline and let himself be carried along by the force of Fenris pounding him into his wife.

She could feel the rhythm moving in a straight line from Fenris through Donnic and into her, at an ever-increasing tempo. It was amazing - even with her eyes closed she could still see the two men above her perfectly, drilling down into her, into the bed, into the earth itself that was swallowing them all whole.

She let it carry her away until she came loudly, shuddering all around Donnic, pulling him along with her. He shouted and she felt him filling her, pulsing again and again, helpless to stop.

Fenris followed shortly after, releasing his own orgasm with a long, low moan that went straight to the place inside her where she and Donnic were throbbing together.

Afterwards they all lay panting in a big pile, sweaty and satisfied. Donnic was asleep almost immediately, so relieved of this need he had been hiding for so long and so thrilled to have been able to fill it with the woman he loved so much. Even Fenris looked pleased, stretched out at the end of their bed looking as relaxed as she’d ever seen him. He would rise not long after, dress himself without waking Donnic, and leave the two of them entwined in the marital bed. Aveline had thanked him very sincerely and suggested he might return sometime. Which he looked only too happy to do.

Aveline was not planning to admit it, not to anyone, not ever, but that was the best orgasm she'd ever had. It turned out two warrior men on top of her was exactly the right number.

She sent Isabela a thank-you gift the next day.


	2. Rules and Regulations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was only going to be a one-shot, but the response on the kinkmeme was so enthusiastic that I added another chapter.

What made it work, and made it exciting, was the rules.

Aveline could never understand what people had against rules. They kept things organized. Made affairs run smoothly, without confusion. Gave people direction. Roles to play. Rules were like the walls that kept a house standing even as they enclosed it into hidden spaces. Without rules, there was chaos, and chaos hurt people.

Isabela would say that the fun of play was in breaking the rules, not making them. Fortunately her men did not agree. They were only too happy to follow her rules to the letter, if it meant they could play.

Not all the rules were entirely fair, understand. But fairness was at times a secondary concern.

Her husband and their friend, would do entirely as she commanded them. Donnic cheerfully; Fenris seriously, with a strange gleam in his eyes. She found she could enjoy them touching each other, if it was at her direction. All that muscle straining together. The discipline of warriors stacked up against their drive for release. And their willingness to obey, these strong men, for her pleasure.

Months ago she would have found the thought of her husband touching another man revolting.

Months ago she didn't know what she was missing.

Certain things were off-limits. They would not kiss each other on the lips – this was preserved for Aveline. Kisses anywhere else, though, were acceptable. Fenris could do nearly anything he liked to Donnic, but Donnic was not to reciprocate, not fully. Traditional penetration, what Aveline still thought of as "proper sex", would only happen between she and Donnic, as a way to honor their marriage vows even as they bent them to new dimensions.

Fenris was not to touch her, personally, either. This had not been a stated rule so far. But he would not do it without her encouragement and she had not yet encouraged him.

Instead she would direct the men to touch each other, allow more and more involved activity, and she could make them stop at a moment’s notice. She could command the elf to pleasure her husband, and she could command her husband not to come until she permitted it.

In this way she could torment them. Which was its own pleasure. Letting desperation overtake them until she granted release. That part she had learned from Isabela. She did know a thing or two about commanding her men.

She was letting them play, now. She let Donnic nibble along the lean muscles of Fenris's taut stomach, let the elf tangle his fingers in the human's hair. They were lazy in their affections until she gave them direction. They undressed each other by her suggestion. Donnic performed for Fenris the attentive tonguing/biting that she had enjoyed so much for her own nipples, and the elf made long and low sounds of pleasure and she watched them both grow hard.

Then she had Fenris take Donnic into his mouth.

It was a considerable mouthful, she knew. In a way she was happy to have someone else perform this particular act for her, since it tended to make her jaw muscles sore. He was awfully big, Donnic, and he was not good at restraining himself from thrusting into your mouth when he got excited.

Now she could watch Donnic in a way she couldn't before, as he threw his head back in pleasure and his bulky frame tensed and relaxed in turn. Maker, she loved his body. She loved his face when he was getting head, the way he looked almost afraid of the release that was bearing down on him like a tidal wave.

He was getting quite excited now, grabbing at the white hair bobbing below him and shoving himself in further. Strangely it did not seem to bother Fenris, who did not choke or stiffen but actually grew harder at the rough treatment.

She had forbidden him to stroke himself, as she had forbidden Donnic to finish in his mouth. She had plans for that.

* * *

 

 

_Aveline had been thinking, lately, about what Fenris would get from all of this. It unnerved her a little, how easily he followed her direction. Had he some experience in this? Had he been used this way before, in Tevinter? When he would have had no choice in the matter? What did that make her? This guilty thought haunted her after their first encounter. Donnic had squirmed a little when she asked him._

_"I cannot break a confidence, even for you, my darling. But I can say... he is happy to volunteer."_

_Aveline pushed him, uneasily. "I'm sure what you're doing is... ah, I hate this... I'm sure it's... enjoyable. But doing it while I watch, it just seems like I'm using him for pleasure. Entertainment."_

_Donnic grimaced, and then broke. He was never very good at keeping secrets, not from her. "Darling, that's the whole idea. How do you think the two of us became friends, anyway?"_

_Aveline glared at him, and he hastily elaborated._

_"Mutual admiration of YOU, wife. Haven't you noticed? He thinks you're spectacular. And I can hardly disagree..." He pulled Aveline into his arms as she blushed furiously._

_So Fenris enjoyed her watching him? Well, that was a different story altogether._

* * *

 

Back to the present.

Once the elf had sucked him beyond all his endurance, she allowed her husband finally to come to her. He crawled over hurriedly and spun her around, for once not waiting for her direction. Donnic took her from behind, as she crouched on hands and knees. gripping her muscular thighs and shouting with every thrust.

Fenris’s preparations had readied her too, it seemed. She was open and eager for the full force of his athletic form. Donnic had always been good at this. Wonderful stamina, and variety too. Every push made her world tilt and blur. Her mouth dropped open and she moaned, until she remembered she was being observed.

There was some part of her that was awkward in this moment, with Fenris watching her be taken. It was as vulnerable as Aveline would ever be, and he absorbed it eagerly. Trying not to make her uncomfortable, not obviously staring, but raptly interested just the same.

He had a hand around his own erection, with its spidery white lines all along the soft-looking olive skin. Aveline wondered, suddenly, how it would taste.

“Here,” she gasped. “Come here.”

She reached for him, pulling at his narrow hips as he gaped in surprise. She brought him to her and smelled his own peculiar scent of leather and lyrium. "Aveline?" he said softly, wanting to be sure. Did she want this?

Now, there, in her mouth. She could not see him now, but she could hear him, oh yes. She had forgotten to tell him to be quiet, so he was loud.

Donnic went wild behind her. Fenris was considerate and controlled, holding still for her, but Donnic's crazed thrusting forced her further and further around the elf’s penis, forcing it past her tongue, into her throat.

She was starting to be light-headed, from shallow breathing and dizzying abandon. Two men thrusting into her at once, and she had never felt so powerful.

“Please. Please… Could I? Could… Maker…”

Her eyes flickered up to Fenris's desperate face, his green eyes darting wildly between the two of them to plead for release. Could he defile her or should he retreat, if he did not do one or the other soon he would die on the spot, surely.

With the strange telepathy of longtime companions Donnic spoke her mind. “Yes! Now! Yes!”

And they all came together.

Afterwards, when they all collapsed onto the bed, the elf rolled over and went directly to sleep. Donnic started to wake him, but she waved him off and he crawled to her instead, taking her into his arms and kissing her vigorously as their friend snored lightly beside them.

Rules could also be adjusted, as necessary.


End file.
